


Preparations

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series





	Preparations

“This really isn’t such a tough question,” Morgana says, leaning forward at the table.

Hunith chuckles as she wipes the counter tops.

“Do you want to get married in a church or somewhere else? Because, truly, if you want a church, we should have booked it long ago.”

Arthur pushes his plate of pie away and looks at Merlin.

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place? If it’s a problem, then no church.” He shrugs. Merlin shrugs back and grins.

Morgana groans, covering her face with her hands.

“I didn’t say it was a prob—“she stops and sighs. “Look, idiots. If you really want a church, we can make it happen. When Leon and I got married, it was very important to the both of us to be married in a church. That’s why I’m asking you two what you _want_.” Morgana glances at Leon for his support. Leon stuffs another bite of pie into his mouth and licks his thumb, oblivious of his wife’s dangerous look.

Merlin wants to laugh, he really does, but knowing Morgana, she’ll stomp off in a huff, and then where will they be? Better just to cooperate and get it over with.

“The weather’s nice. Do you want to get married outside?” Merlin looks at Arthur.

Arthur licks meringue off his lips. “Okay.”

Merlin looks at Morgana. “Outside.”

Morgana leans back in her chair. “All right, then. Now we’re getting somewhere. Any special place?”

Merlin deflates. Another decision? “It doesn’t matter.”

Wrong answer.

“What do you mean, it doesn’t matter? You two don’t seem to understand that this is your fucking _wedding_ we’re planning here, not some stupid outing! Good God!”

Hunith rests a hand on Morgana’s shoulder. “Perhaps I can take care of the venue. I have a few nice places in mind.”

Morgana looks up at Hunith with immense relief. “Would you? That would be brilliant.”

Leon nods in agreement.

“Okay, then.” Morgana moves the stack of her index cards around on the table. “Colours. If you have blue hydrangeas…is blue and white what we’re going for?”

Arthur nods his head decisively, and under the table, Merlin feels Arthur’s bare foot cover his.

“Right, then.” Morgana scribbles on a pink index card. “Photographer. Your cousin Josh did our wedding photography, Leon; do you think he might be available?”

Leon startles, as though he’d forgotten where he was. “Um…maybe.”

“October 25th. Ask him.”

Leon nods.

“ _Now_.”

Leon pulls his mobile out of his pocket and begins texting.

“DJ or live band for the reception? I thought perhaps a violinist at the wedding would be lovely…especially if it’s outside.” Morgana looks to Hunith. “What do you think?”

“That could work,” Hunith says, obviously thinking. “Yes, it would be quite lovely! Boys?”

Merlin resists the urge to shrug. “Good for me. Arthur?”

Arthur nods.

Morgana writes furiously. “And the reception?”

“DJ,” Arthur says quickly, and Merlin nods.

“And the food?”

“I have a caterer friend that I’m sure will do it if he’s available,” Hunith says.

“Marvelous.” Morgana writes another something down. Merlin fidgets in his seat, and under the table, Arthur runs his bare toes over Merlin’s ankle.

Morgana taps her pencil on her crimson lips. “What else? I know there was something else I wanted to speak to you about…Oh! The rings!”

“Taken care of,” Arthur says to Merlin’s surprise. He hadn’t realized Arthur had chosen rings.

“Tuxes or suits?”

Arthur sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Er…can you leave us some pictures, Morgana? Can’t we wear nice suits?” Merlin asks.

“I’ll send something over right away,” Morgana jots down another note.

“Are we done for today?” Arthur asks.

Morgana lets out a huge sigh. “Well, I suppose we can stop for now. Remember—tomorrow at two you’re meeting me for cake tasting. I’ll text you the address.” She looks at Leon. “Leon? What did Josh say?”

“He’s available.” Leon looks up and grins as though he’d just planned the entire wedding himself.

“Brilliant! So, all you two have to do is think about what music you want him to play.”

“Morgana, please just choose something suitable,” Arthurs says. “You have wonderful taste.”

The frown that had begun to creep over Morgana’s face disappears at the compliment. “All right. If you’re sure…”

“Yes,” Merlin quickly agrees.

Morgana gathers up her cards. “Arthur, um. What about Uncle?”

“What about him?” Arthur asks guardedly.

Morgana glances at Leon before turning back to Arthur. “You’re really not going to ask him to the wedding?”

Arthur stands and takes his plate to the sink. “Father is against my marrying Merlin, so why should I invite him?”

“Because he’s your father…he may actually come.”

“Merlin and I don’t want negativity at our wedding.”

Merlin stands and walks over to Arthur. “Arthur, maybe she’s right.”

“Merlin! You hate my father!”

“Yeah, I do. But he’s your father, and he had a part in making you. And I love you.”

Arthur turns away, back stiff. “I’m not speaking to him.”

“You could just send him an invitation,” Hunith suggests.

Arthur walks away to stand in front of the living room window, looking out, hands on hips.

Merlin looks at his mother, who immediately dries off her hands with the dish towel and announces that she will walk Morgana and Leon down to their car.

When they’re gone, Merlin approaches Arthur.

“Arthur, I want what you want. If you honestly don’t want your father at our wedding, that’s fine with me. But if even a little part of you wishes he’d come, please send him an invitation and see what happens.”

Arthur turns to look at Merlin, eyes serious.

“I don’t know what I want, Merlin.”

“That’s okay, too,” Merlin says, and pulls Arthur in for a hug. “You don’t have to decide now.” Something suddenly occurs to him. “You know what? That’s one thing Morgana hasn’t mentioned yet! Picking out invitations!”

Arthur’s mobile buzzes, and he takes it out of his pocket.

“You spoke too soon,” he says. “She wants us to look at them after the cake tasting tomorrow.”

Merlin groans, burying his face in Arthur’s neck.

 


End file.
